Verwandlung
|Nächste= }} Verwandlung ist die siebte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Glee. Während Will euphorisch über seinen neuen Job ist, Vocal Adrenaline zu coachen und allen Vergünstigungen, die dazu gehören, gibt er dennoch zu, die fehlende Kameradschaft der New Directions zu vermissen. Nachdem er von einenm engstirnigen Streich seiner Schüler auf die rivalisierenden Coaches Rachel und Blaine erfahren hat, versucht er seinen Kids Toleranz zu lehren, indem er es zu seinem wöchentlichen Unterrichtsplan macht. Aber nicht jeder ist bereit, Wills weichen, all-inclusive-Stil des Coachens zu akzeptieren, was diesen dazu bringt, einen kritischen Blick auf die Entscheidungen zu werfen, die er macht, um seinen nächsten Schritt herauszufinden. Rachel muss sich mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass ihr Elternhaus nun endlich verkauft worden ist und alle ihre Erinnerungen mit ihm weg zu gehen zu scheinen. Während sie verzweifelt über die Wendung der Ereignisse ist, wirbt Sam die anderen Gleeks an, eine Intervention von Sorten zu starten, um ihr zu helfen, über den anspruchsvollen Meilenstein mit einem spaß- und songgefüllten Abschied hinweg zu kommen. Ein frisch operierter Coach Beiste, der seinen Namen in Sheldon geändert hat, kehrt an die McKinley zurück, um ein ungewöhnlich warmes, aber in der Regel übertriebens "Willkommen Zurück" von Sue zu erhalten. Während seine Rückkehr mehrere Unterstützer und einige Kritiker hat, braucht es einen mutigen Schritt von mehreren Gleeks der alten Schule, um ihn wirklich wieder zu Hause fühlen zu lassen. Und die romantische Spannung, die zwischen Sam und Rachel gesät wurde, kocht schließlich über, während Kurt und Blaine sich in einer vertrauten Situation, die alte Erinnerungen zurückbringt, wiederfinden. Handlung thumb|left|You Give Love a Bad NameClint und Vocal Adrenaline proben You Give Love a Bad Name, während Will gerade in seinem neuen Auto auf dem Weg ist und in seinem Voice-Over darüber redet, wie sein Lebe leichter wurde, seit er der Coach von Vocal Adrenaline wurde. So hat er seinen eigenen Massesur, einen Stylisten und Ernährungsberater, die er sich alle von seinem neuen Gehalt leisten kann. Daraufhin betritt er die Aula der Carmel High School und beobachtet sein Team, während er weiter kommentiert, dass sie dem was sie tun, so verpflichtet sind, ohne ihn proben, alleine arbeiten. Nachdem der Song beendet ist, meint Will weiter, wie groß die "Absolventenuntersützung", da er zum Beispiel einen Kinderwagen von ihnen bekommen hat. Der Kopf der Unterstützung sagt Will, dass er eigentlich ein Footballmensch ist, aber sein Geld in Vocal Adrenalien investiert, da sein schwuler Sohn Showchor liebt, und man erwarte, dass sie gewinnen. thumb|Rachel und Blaine konfrontieren WillEmma und Will gehen mit Daniel im neuen Kinderwagen spazieren, wo Emma ihrem Mann sagt, dass er seinem Herzen folgen sollte, solange wie sie ihn unterstützen. Er erwidert, dass er sie verändern möchte, damit sie besser werden, so wie er es mit den New Directions getan hat und Emma pflichtet ihm bei, dass er es tun kann. Sie halten an, worauf Will Emma fragt, ob sie Daniel spielen lassen können, doch sie befürchtet, dass er etwas Schmutziges berühren könnte. Will antwortet darauf, dass sein Leben gut ist und küsst sie. Nachdem sie sich gelöst haben, entdeckt Emma Blaine und Rachel, die von Vocal Adrenaline mit Eiern beworfen wurden. thumb|left|Will erteilt Vocal Adrenaline eine LektionWill nimmt den Vorfall zum Anlass, seinem Team am nächsten Tag etwas über Toleranz beizubringen. Vocal Adrenaline ist alles andere als begeistert, doch Will erklärt, dass er einen von ihren Absolventen zurück gebracht hat und geht auf die Bühne. Er startet Same Love, als Unique zu ihm stößt und mit einsteigt. Clint und die anderen argumentieren, dass es ihnen nur ums Gewinnen geht, worauf er die Idee hat, wie sie die New Directions um eine Übungswoche bringen können, in dem sie intolerant sind. Will ist verärgert und äußert, dass sie zwar gute Performer sind, das aber nicht bedeutet, dass sie tun können, was sie wollen und er sie coachen wird, wie er es meint. thumb|Sheldon zurück an der McKinleyCoach Beiste fährt zur McKinley und erklärt in seinem Voice-Over, wie nervös er ist, was die Leute sagen werden, er aber so lebt, wie er es möchte und sich nun Sheldon nennt. Sam und Sue entdecken ihn im Schulflur und sind glücklich ihn zu sehen. Während Sam äußert, dass sie einges an "Männergesprächen" nachzuholen hätten, meint Sue, dass sie versucht, alles transphobische von der Schule zu eliminieren. Sheldon ist glücklich darüber, da er mehr Hasser erwartet hätte, aber Sue erzählt ihm, dass die McKinley nun eine geschlechterbewegende Schule ist und sie für ihn da ist. Nachdem die beiden gegangen sind, sieht sich Sheldon glücklich um und freut sich, dass sie so akzeptierend sind. thumb|left|Rachel sabotiert den BesichtigungsterminRachel sitzt im Lehrerzimmer und wird von Sam gefragt, ob sie noch immer sauer ist, weil sie von Vocal Adrenaline mit Eiern beworfen wurde. Sie verneint und erklärt, dass ihr Elternhaus verkauft werden soll. Er meint, dass es etwas Gutes ist, da es schon lange Zeit auf dem Markt war, doch Rachel will nicht, dass es verkauft wird und sabotiert daher die Besichtigungstermine. Sam macht klar, dass das verrückt ist, doch sie erwidert, dass es tut, weil sie in dem Haus aufgewachsen ist und nicht möchte, dass jemand anderes darin lebt. Daraufhin äußert Sam, dass er einige Zeit kein Zuhause hatte, aber Rachel will das nicht hören und mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass ihre Dads das durchziehen. Artie, Blaine, Kitty und Mercedes werden von Kurt und Sam zusammen gerufen um Rachel bei ihrem Dilemma zu helfen und erklären ihren Plan. thumb|Das vandalierte AutoAls Sheldon zu seinem Auto geht, sieht er, dass es von Vocal Adrenaline mit Toilettenpapier beworfen und mit Suspensorien "COACH TRANNY" darauf geschrieben wurde. Als er sich umsieht, fahren diese gerade vorbei und schreien ihn an. Will wird in Sues Büro bestellt und erfährt von dem Vorfall. Er ist verärgert und stellt klar, dass niemand davon kommen wird, wenn es etwas mit seinen Freunden zu tun hat. Sue wiederum antwortet darauf, dass sie es immer tat. thumb|left|Die WochenaufgabeIm Chorraum beginnt Rachel, die Wochenaufgabe vorzustellen, als Kurt sie unterbricht und stattdessen seine verkündet, "Transitioning", also Übergang. Er erklärt, dass sie wissen, dass sie Probleme wegen ihrem Zuhause hat und Blaine pflichtet bei, dass es sie davon abhält, ein richtiger Erwachsener zu sein. Sam verkündet, dass sie eine Abschiedsparty in ihrem Keller veranstalten werden und Artie stellt das "musikalische Rad des Schicksals" vor. Auf diesem stehen die Namen der New Directions und der anwesenden Absolventen, um die jeweiligen Duettpartner zu bestimmen, die auf der Party singen. Sam nimmt sich jedoch heraus, da er unbedingt mit Rachel singen will. Mercedes macht den Anfang und dreht Roderick, von dem sie im ersten Moment nicht weiß wer er ist. Kurt kommt als zweites und manipuliert das Rad, damit es auf Blaine landet. thumb|Kurt und Blaine reden über ihr DuettEr tut überrascht und fängt Blaine nach der Stunde im Flur ab, um sicher zu gehen, dass er kein Problem damit hat, dass sie beide ein Duett singen. Blaine hat nichts dagegen, möchte es aber vor Karofsky geheim halten, da er denkt, dass dieser denkt, zwischen ihm und Kurt wäre noch etwas, was offensichtlich nicht der Fall ist. Kurt ist etwas getroffen, stimmt aber zu und ist überrascht, als Blaine ihn umarmt und meint, dass er ihn wegen des Duetts anrufen wird, bevor er geht. thumb|left|Sam und Spencer wollen Sheldon helfenIm Lehrerzimmer wird Sheldon von Sam und Spencer aufgesucht, die von Vocal Adrenalines Taten erfahren haben und ihm ihre Hilfe zusagen. Coach Beiste möchte das aber nicht, da es nichts bringen wird. Er erklärt, dass er mit ignoranten Leuten, die ihn nicht verstehen konnten, umgehen musste, aber nun mit sich selbst im Reinen ist. Außerdem freut er sich, dass Spencer nun einer von ihnen ist und mehr als ein Starspieler. Sheldon spricht Sam dafür ein Lob aus, wie er das Team vereint hat und was für ein guter Freund er ist, da sie immer noch das beste Geschenk bekommen haben, wenn es sich als schlecht herausstellt. Sam entschuldigt sich und kann es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie Coach Beiste verletzt wird, doch dieser weiß das und meint, dass sie wieder zum Training gehen sollten. Während sie gehen, lächelt Sheldon glücklich. thumb|Will wirft Clint aus dem TeamWill streitet mit seinem Team darüber, wie unakzeptabel das ist, was sie mit Sheldons Auto gemacht haben und sagt ihnen, dass ihr Anstand und Ehrlichkeit wichtiger als gewinnen ist. Clint sieht das wie immer anders und kontert, dass sie bereits Wills Plan kennen und er zu soft ist. Er nennt ihn einen Loser und zählt Leute auf, die sich nicht darum scheren, nett zu sein. Clint fährt fort, dass ihr Team ok ist, wenn sie die bösen Jungs sind und jeder weiß, dass Gewinnen alles ist, worauf Vocal Adrenaline ihm zustimmt. Will ist der Ansicht, dass sie gewinnen werden, aber auf die richtige Art, doch Clint erzählt ihm, wie sie ihn hinter seinem Rücken beleidigen und nennt ihn einen Witz. Das bringt bei Will das Fass zum Überlaufen, weshalb er ihn aus dem Team wirft. Clint erwidert, dass er das Team ist, wird aber von Will aus der Aula verwiesen, während er dem Rest sagt, dass sie sich aufwärmen sollen. thumb|left|Will beschwert sich bei EmmaAm Abend, repariert Will den Kinderwagen und beschwert sich bei Emma, dass etwas so Teures nicht kaputt gehen darf. Außerdem mag er seinen Job nicht, die Umgebung oder die Leute, da er sie nicht ändern kann, weil sie glauben, dass das was sie tun, nicht falsch ist und äußert, dass die "Retourkutsche" für den Rauswurf von Clint noch kommen wird. Emma meint, dass sie die ganzen Sachen nicht brauchen, aber Will erwidert, dass es keine anderen Jobs gibt und er all die Dinge liebt, die sie bekommen, es aber hasst, dafür bleiben zu müssen. Emma versichert ihm, dass er einen anderen Job finden kann, worauf er antwortet, dass er es voher getan hätte, aber nicht jetzt mit seinem Kind. Seine Frau ist der Meinung, dass ihr Sohn wissen wird, was Will für ihn opfert und versteht, dass er seinen Job jetzt nicht kündigen kann. Dennoch fürt Emma auf, dass er mit der Entscheidung, die er machen wird, besonnen umgehen soll, was ihn besorgt. Auf Rachels Party singen Mercedes und Roderick All About That Bass und alle haben sichtlich Spaß. Gegen Ende des Songs geht Rachel zu Sam, der mit Blaine die Getränke mixt, und scheint ihn zu fragen, ob er mit ihr nach oben geht, da die beiden kurz darauf verschwinden. thumb|Die ErinnerungswandIn ihrem Zimmer meint Sam, dass es komisch ist, dass es eines Tages ein Broadwaymuseum sein wird. Die beiden sehen sich die alten Fotos an der Wand an, was Rachels beste Erinnerungen sind. Sie äußert, dass sie als Kind davon geträumt hat, Fotos mit all ihren Lieblingsstar zu haben, aber das Treffen ihrer Freunde die Wand mit Realität auffüllte. Sam ist der Ansicht, dass sie eine größere Wand brauchen und die beiden setzen sich auf ihr Bett. Er meint auch, dass die Wand nicht weggeht, aber größer wird und versichert ihr, dass sie zurück nach New York, zum Broadway, gehen wird. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden und lassen sich aufs Bett fallen. Unten im Keller kündigt Artie Blaine und Kurt an, die Somebody Loves You singen. Während des Songs verkleiden sich alle und Blaine und Kurt werfen sich Blicke zu. thumb|left|Kurt und Blaine nach ihrem DuettNach dem Song bringt Kurt Blaine nach draußen, der gehen muss. Sie sind sich einig, dass sie gut geklungen haben und erinnern sich an ihr erstes Duett Baby, It's Cold Outside. Kurt gesteht, dass er damals den "verdammten" Musikplayer ausmachen, Blaine seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen und das ganze mit dem leidenschaftlichsten Kuss auf der Welt beenden wollte. Er erklärt, dass er es nicht getan hat, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob Blaine das gleiche empfand und dieser ja damals hinter Jeremiah her war. Als Kurt ergänzen will, dass es komisch ist, dass Leute einem so viel bedeuten können, wird er aus heiterem Himmel von Blaine geküsst. Nachdem sie sich gelöst haben, geht Blaine ohne ein weiteres Wort, während Kurt ihm hinterher sieht. thumb|Die Freunde helfen beim PackenRachel und Sam singen Time After Time und werfen sich Blicke zu. Kitty macht ein Foto von den beiden, welches zunächst auf Rachels Wand und dann in ihrem Sammelbuch landet. Die Szene wechselt in ihr Zimmer, wo sie und ihre Freunde dabei sind, ihre Sachen zu verstauen und es auszuräumen. Wieder im Keller beenden Rachel und Sam den Song und umarmen sich. thumb|left|Sheldon und Unique unterhalten sichIm Umkleideraum erhält Sheldon Besuch von Unique, die wissen will, warum sie von Will alles erfahren musste und nicht ihm selbst. Sheldon entschuldigt sich, erklärend, dass es überwältigend ist, man selbst zu sein und noch versucht, dazu zu gehören, sich im Inneren aber nun normal fühlt. Er erzählt außerdem, dass niemand ihn wie einen normalen Menschen behandelt und Unique macht klar, dass er nicht normal ist, sondern besonders dafür, tapfer zu sein, um das zu bekommen, was er möchte. Sheldon erwidert, dass er sich nicht die ganze Zeit besonders fühlen möchte, aber wie jeder andere Junge sein möchte, da keiner so ist wie er. Er beschwert sich darüber, dass die Leute ihn entweder loben oder hassen und bejaht Uniques Frage, dass die Umwandlung weh getan hat. Dennoch hat er sich danach erleichtert gefühlt und bereut es nicht, da es das Beste ist, was ihm passiert ist. Unique nimmt seine Hand und versichert, dass er nicht alleine ist. thumb|Will erzählt VA von dem StreichIn der Aula der Carmel High geht Clint zu Will und sagt ihm, dass er von Rektorin Figgins Gunderson wieder ins Team gelassen wurde. Zu seiner Überraschung hat Will kein Problem damit, sondern gibt zu, falsch gelegen zu haben. Außerdem gesteht er sich ein, dass Clint das Team ist, er seine eigenen Ansichten an erster Stelle gesetzt und darüber nachgedacht hat, aufzuhören. Will sagt, dass er sie nach wie vor unterrichten kann, in dem sie auf die "VA"-Art gewinnen und will es ihnen beweisen, in dem sie der McKinley einen Streich spielen. thumb|left|Dave und Blaine kurz vor der TrennungBei iherer Rückkehr vom Einkaufen, bemerkt Dave, dass mit Blaine etwas ist und will endlich den Grund erfahren, da er schon seit Rachels Party so ist. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass dort etwas passiert sein muss, worauf Blaine von dem Duett mit Kurt erzählt. Karofsky meint, dass ihm das nicht ausmacht und begreift, dass mehr vorgefallen ist. Aufgrund von Blaines Gesichtsausdruck wird ihm klar, dass die beiden sich geküsst haben und will wissen, wer den Kuss initiert hat. Als Blaine nichts sagt, weiß Dave, dass er ihn gestartet hat und resigniert. Er meint, dass er sich glücklich schätzen sollte, über die paar Monate, die sie zusammen hatten, es aber seit Kurts Rückkehr klar war, dass über ihrer Beziehung eine tickende Uhr hing. Dave gibt Blaine frei undd schickt ihn zu Kurt, damit er ihm seine Gefühle sagen kann, allerdings mit der Bitte, dass er sie auch wirklich sagt und nicht singt. Blaine umarmt und ihn gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich, sichtlich erleichtert, auf den Weg macht. thumb|Auf dem Weg zum DoppeldateBlaine rennt in den Chorraum und findet Kurt vor, der gerade auf dem Sprung ist. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen kann, erscheint Walter und schüttelt ihm die Hand. Auf Kurts Frage, ob er nach ihm gesucht hat, lügt Blaine, sichtlich geschockt, dass er Rachel etwas fragen wollte, die prompt mit Sam in den Chorraum geht. Blaine will wissen, wo alle hingehen und erfährt, dass die vier unterwegs zu einem Doppeldate sind, wobei Kurt meint, dass Blaine das nächste Mal Karofsky mitbringen soll,damit sie ein Dreierdate daraus machen können. Die vier machen sich auf dem Weg, als Rachel sich ncoh einmal umdreht, da Blaine sie ja ewtas fragen wollte. Dieser meint aber, dass er es vergessen hätte und bleibt allein im Chorraum zurück, wobei ihm Kurt noch kurz einen Blick zuwirft, bevor auch er geht. thumb|left|GruppenumarmungWill und Vocal Adrenaline schleichen sich für ihren Streich in die Aula der McKinley, als die Lichter auf der Bühne angehen und Unique I Know Where I've Been startet. Die New Directions und Absolventen sehen von der Seite aus zu, während Sam und Spencer Sheldon herein führen. Er wird von Unique in Empfang genommen, hinter der ein um die 200-Mann großer Transsexuellenchor steht und sie unterstützt. Beiste steigt überwältigt mit ein und wird in ihre Mitte genommen. Am Ende des Songs umarmen sich alle und halten sich glücklich an den Händen. thumb|Sue verbannt Vocal Adrenaline aus der AulaAls Will applaudiert, begreift Clint, dass es nur ein Witz war und beschwert sich, zwei Stunden ihrer Probenzeit verloren zu haben. Er meint, dass er das berichten wird, doch Will erläutert, dass er wegen der Künste zu unterrichten begann, weil sie ihm was bedeuten. Will fährt, fort, dass sie wie militante Roboter sind, was die Künste aber nicht ausmacht, sondern es darum geht, zu finden wer sie sind, auch wenn es bedeutet, einige Tage freizunehmen um einem Freund zu helfen. Er ergänzt, dass wenn sie intolerante Unruhestifter bleiben wollen, sie das tun können, er aber aussteigt. Beiste ist geschockt, aber Will erzählt, dass Unique zu ihm kam, in dem er einen Transsexuellenchor zusammenrief, um ihn Willkommen zu heißen. Sie umarnen sich, als in der Kontrollloge Sue Vocal Adrenaline darüber informiert, dass sie sechs Minuten haben, den Campus zu verlassen, bevor sie ihre Hunde freilässt. Des Weiteren teilt sie ihnen mit, dass sie die Reifen ihres Busses zerstochen hat, so dass sie zurück laufen müssen und darüber nachdenken können, wie schrecklich sie sind. thumb|left|Will gibt Rachel und Kurt RatschlägeWill geht mit Kurt und Rachel in den Chorraum und antwortet auf die Frage, was er nun tun wird, dass er einen neuen Job finden muss. Da ihn die Carmel High aber ordentlich bezahlt hat, kann er sich ein paar Monate Zeit lassen, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er sagt den beiden, dass er stolz auf das ist, was sie gleistet haben und Rachel äußert, dass sie und Kurt sich gewundert haben, ob Will die Zeit hat, ihnen mit den New Directions zu helfen, als "Absolventenberater". Er stimmt zu, allerdings unter den Bedingungen, dass alle wichtigen Entscheidungen Kurt und Rachel treffen und sie ihn Will nennen sollen. Rachel stimmt glücklich zu, doch Kurt hat Probleme, seinen Lehrer beim Vornahmen zu nennen. Anschließend will er wissen, was sie für nächse Woche geplant haben, worauf Rachel erwidert, dass Kurt "Britney 3.0" machen möchte, während sie der Ansicht ist, dass keine Songs mehr von Britney Spears übrig sind. Will gibt ihnen den Rat, dass sie sich mit den New Directions auseinander setzen und reden sollten, da sie eines Tages die besten Freunde werden könnten, die sie je haben könne, womit er aus eigener Erfahrung spricht. Verwendete Musik *'You Give Love a Bad Name' von Bon Jovi, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'Same Love' von Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert, gesungen von Unique Adams und Will Schuester *'All About That Bass' von Meghan Trainor, gesungen von Mercedes Jones und Roderick mit Absolventen und New Directions *'Somebody Loves You' von Betty Who, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Time After Time' von Cindy Lauper, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Sam Evans *'I Know Where I've Been' aus Hairspray, gesungen von Unique Adams mit Transsexuellenchor Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Laura Dreyfuss' als Madison McCarthy *'Max George' als Clint *'Noah Guthrie' als Roderick Meeks *'Harry Hamlin' als Walter *'Billy Lewis Jr.' als Mason McCarthy *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Alex Newell' als Unique Adams *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Samantha Marie Ware' als Jane Hayward *'Marshall Williams' als Spencer Porter *'Gary Grubbs' als Jimbo Wilson Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 1.81 Millionen Zuschauer *Das ist die erste Episode der sechsten Staffel, in der der komplett Hauptcast anwesend ist. *Aus unbekannten Gründen wird Becca Tobin als Kitty Wilde nicht bei den Credits aufgelistet. *Das ist die erste Episode nach Trio, eine Pause von 16 Episoden, in der Jayma Mays als Emma Pillsbury erscheint. **Emma war zwar in Was die Welt jetzt braucht zu sehen, wurde aber von einer anderen Schauspielerin dargestellt. *Die Episode beinhaltet Alex Newells ersten Auftritt, nachdem die Serie nach New Directions nach New York gezogen sind. *Der Transsexuellenchor in dieser Episode hat über 200 Mitglieder, wobei Will meint, dass es 300 sind. *Will bezeichnet Unique nach I Know Where I've Been fälschlicherweise als "er". *Nachdem Blaine und Rachel von Vocal Adrenaline mit Eiern beworfen wurden, sagt Rachel zu Emma und Will, dass das deren Tradition ist, womit sie darauf hinweist, als Jesse und Vocal Adrenaline sie in Im Takt der Angst mit Eiern beworfen haben. *Das ist die zweite Episode, in der eine Party in Rachels Keller stattfindet. Die erste war Dicht ist Pflicht. In beiden Episoden singen Blaine und Rachel Duette. *Während der Party in Rachels Keller kann man auf einer Tafel die Duettpartner, die vom "musikalischen Rad des Schicksals" bestimmt wurden, sehen: Mercedes/Roderick, Jane/Mason, Blaine/Kurt, Kitty/Artie, Madison/Spencer und Rachel/Sam. **Zufälligerweise haben alle Paare bis auf Madison/Spencer ein Duett gesungen. *Will in seinem Auto zu Beginn der Episode ist eine Anspielung auf den Beginn der Episode Jenseits von Gut und Sue. *Die geplanten Wochenaufgaben auf dem Whiteboard in der letzten Szene im Chorraum sind "Britney 3.0", "Murder Ballads", "Bjork" und "Biggie vs. Tupac". Kulturelle Referezen *Mercedes´ Äußerung "Luck be a lady tonight! (dt. Glück, sei eine Dame heute Abend)" als sie das Glücksrad dreht, ist eine Anspielung auf das Broadwaymusical "Guys and Dolls". Fehler *Als Blaine gegen Ende der Episode den Chorraum betritt, zieht sich Kurt gerade seine Jacke. In der nächsten Einstellung, als Walter erscheint, zieht er sie sich noch einmal an. *Als Rachel und Sam sich die Fotos auf ihrer Erinnerungswand ansehen, ist ein Foto von ihrem "Funny Girl"-Vorsingen zu sehen, bei dem sie Don't Stop Believin' mit den Originalmitgliedern der New Directions gesungen hat. Jedoch hat sie sich die anderen nur vorgestellt, sie waren nicht wirklich da, weshalb sie theoretisch nicht auf dem Foto sein können. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S6